


The First Meeting

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: A Tale of Two Cities [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: Agnarr meets his adult daughter's boyfriend for the first time.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: A Tale of Two Cities [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As stated in the series' notes, Alarik is @patricia-von-arundel's Original Character from the Shardsverse world. Many thanks to Fericita for beta-reading this.

Alarik drummed his fingers against the table top until Elsa’s increasingly pointed stare got him to still his hand. She gave him a faint smile and turned her attention back to the garage door, hands folded in her lap. He fidgeted with his watch. He could hear her father’s voice from the garage. Had been listening for the last fifteen minutes as Dr. Runardsund had carried on a muted conversation since arriving home. But try as he might, he couldn’t make out the words.

It was his first time formally being introduced to Elsa’s father. He knew of him, of course, from the University. Dr. Runardsund was one of the most prominent medical historians in the country and had recently written a book that found cross-over mainstream success, examining the surgical methods used by indigenous peoples around the world. Alarik, though his interests lay more in epigenetics, had attended one of his public lectures only to meet the esteemed historian’s eldest daughter. That had been almost a year ago. It had taken several months to screw up the courage to ask her out for a more-than-friends meal. He rubbed the back of his neck.

Elsa noticed and smiled at him. “Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not,” he lied, disliking their shift in dynamic. Usually he kept her calm and centered. “But he’s, you know, academic royalty and I’m a post-doc.”

“Dad is pretty low-key,” she reassured him. “If you could survive Anna, you’ll survive him.” He shrugged noncommittally. Anna loved everyone. And enthusiastically at that. And Anna’s husband, Kristoff, was happy enough to trust anyone whom Elsa trusted which, given the man’s massive size, was a relief. He squirmed again in his seat, wishing he didn’t feel like a teenager picking up his date. Maybe that was the problem. There hadn’t been anyone serious before Elsa. This was his first time Meeting The Parents. Formally. Plural. He knew her mother. Except her mother wouldn’t arrive until dinner. And he was twenty-eight. Twenty-eight and starting to sweat through his shirt.

“Alarik, he’ll love you,” she smiled shyly. “I do.”

He beamed at her as she rose from her seat.

“I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” She walked off, the floorboards of the old house creaking under her step. As soon as he heard the bathroom door click shut, the garage door flew open. Alarik shot up to his feet as Dr. Runardsund strode into the kitchen, leather satchel in one hand, umbrella in the other and being wielded uncannily like a sword. Although Alarik matched the man for height, he still felt small under his gaze.

“Um,” he licked his lips. “I’m Alarik.”

There was a long moment of silence as Dr. Runardsund looked him up and down, from the top of his tousled hair, to his university sweatshirt, to his cargo pants, to his scruffy sneakers. The man wore a long cut woolen coat over a vest and dress shirt, pressed khakis and spotlessly shined shoes that gleamed. He sported a neatly trimmed mustache in contrast to Alarik’s two days of the-lab-has-been-really-busy stubble. Elsa’s father tilted his head.

“Well, I certainly hope you are given that you’re standing in my house.”

The evening did not get easier from there.


End file.
